Enemies to Best Friends
by Soniclover23
Summary: Ever since Sally and Amy met 4 years ago, they immediately disliked each other. They always argued, fought, and never respected each other. One day an outbreak between the two surprised everyone. They both end up in the woods. Little did they know that they were destined to fall into a hole into a world where friendship is put to the test. Can they pass the 10 challenges together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to start a new story! This one will be short like maybe 10 chapters? Dunno. I hope you guys like it…! Italics will represent the past alright? Don't want you guys to get confused. ENJOY!**

"Omg Sally… can you believe we hated each other for no reason?" Amy laughed, going through a photo album.

"Yeah. We were so silly…but I can't believe it's been a year already since that incident happened." Sally replied, sticking some pictures on a scrapbook.

"What happened when you guys fell?" Tails asked.

"Yeah! Tell us everything. We want to know how it all started." Cream remarked, excitedly.

"We didn't tell you?" Amy laughed.

"Nope." Silver replied, crossing his arms.

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell the story. How should we start the story?" Sally asked Amy.

"Hm…maybe we can start after the picnic incident?" Amy suggested. Sally nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so it all began after the picnic incident…" Amy began.

 _1 year ago_

 _It was a sunny Saturday morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the sky was clear with no sighting of clouds. It was reported that today was going to be a very hot day and that staying indoors was not recommended. Amy was already awake early in the morning as usual doing her daily normal routine. As she was doing her chores, she received a text from Tails. The text said that she was invited to a picnic that Tails organized and that everyone must bring something. She was recommended to bring her famous chocolate cake that everyone loved. She replied with no hesitation and set her phone down._

" _Might as well start with that cake." Amy remarked, making her way into the kitchen._

 _It took her 1 hour before the cake was perfect. She packed the cake into a box and set it on her counter. She looked at the time and she was only 5 minutes behind. She ran to her room and chose a fresh outfit. She chose a white sundress with white sandals. She tied her quills into a high pony and placed a white head band. She looked at herself into the mirror a couple of times before picking up her cake and leaving her house. Her destination wasn't as far as most of her friends thought it was. They complained that walking was not necessary since she lived 'far' from Tails but that wasn't true. Amy enjoyed walking._

 _After a couple of minutes of walking, she arrived at Tails' workshop and headed to his backyard where the picnic was being held. Already she heard music and laughter from her friends. As soon as she came in, she was immediately greeted from everyone except one specific person that was no surprise to her._

 _Sally Acorn._

 _Ever since they first met about 4 years ago, they immediately began arguing and disliking each other. Everyone in the gang knew about their hate and rivalry. They had hope that one day they would get along and be the best of friends. Amy took a deep breath and smiled at her friends while greeting them. She set her cake down and talked with Blaze and Rouge. Sally was eyeing Amy from her peripheral vision and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She sighed and talked to Sonic and Shadow. Amy couldn't help but eye Sally talking to Sonic. She knew Sally was only talking to him to make her feel jealous and she couldn't stand it._

 _Amy made her way to the picnic table to pick out a bit of food. She was amazed at what everyone brought. She picked up a plate and chose a bit of fruit salad along with a vanilla cupcake. She grabbed a cup and filled it with fresh, ice cold lemonade. She sat down on a picnic table and happily ate by herself. She was right in front of her cake and admired how beautiful it looked. As she was eating, she wasn't aware of Sally walking up to her table to take a piece of her chocolate cake only to 'accidently' trip on a rock. To Amy's shock, the chocolate cake landed on her dress and all over her hair._

" _Sally! What the heck was that for!?" Amy yelled, catching everyone's attention._

" _I am sooo sorry! I accidently tripped on a rock." Sally replied with a hint of sarcasm. Amy knew she was lying but nobody else saw what happened to back her up. Amy looked down at her dress and sighed. She did what her mind was telling her to do and Amy picked up the rest of her cake and threw it at Sally._

" _Now you did that on purpose!" Sally yelled._

" _Nooooo. I accidently tripped on a rock." Amy spat with sarcasm while rolling her eyes._

" _Ugh! I don't know how the gang can be friends with you. I should just replace your spot on the Sonic Team and maybe the team will do a lot better with my skills compared to yours."_

" _As if. I train every day and I only get better. Unlike you, I'm not an obnoxious, bratty princess who thinks she's better than everyone else only because she's rich and she can offer so much. Well you know what? Not everyone has that opportunity and pleasure but I would be a better princess than you will ever be!" Amy angrily spat, running away from the Picnic. Sally also ran away the opposite direction._

 _The gang was left speechless trying to comprehend what had just happened. Never would they have expected such an outbreak between the two. Sure, they argued, but never like the one the just had._

" _Do they really hate each other that much?" Silver asked._

" _Well obviously. But what I don't get is why." Rouge replied, scratching her chin._

" _Let's just let them cool down a bit and we'll talk to them later and hopefully sort this out. In the meantime, how about we clean this mess?" Sonic suggested._

" _I really wanted to eat some of Amy's chocolate cake." Knuckles sighed._

" _We all did." Blaze exclaimed._

 _ **With Sally**_

" _Gosh she can be a pain…" Sally muttered. She didn't want to go home so instead she walked into a forest that was not often visited by people. As she walked deeper into the forest, she didn't notice how dark her surrounding got and she didn't know where to go. She couldn't go back because somehow, it had disappeared and she was suck in a small part of the woods._

" _Great…now I'm lost. Where else am I supposed to go?" Sally asked herself, looking around. She couldn't find any exit but what she did find was a deep, dark whole that wasn't in that spot a few seconds ago. Her curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't help but kneel down and look down at it. Out of nowhere, she felt a push from her back and in an instant, she fell into the hole. She screamed as loud as she could hoping someone would hear her but what she didn't know was that only she heard her own screaming. Nobody else could. The hole soon closed._

 _Her fall seemed like forever and that there was no end but after few minutes, she landed in a shallow river. She quickly got out and coughed out the water she accidently swallowed. She looked around her surroundings and all she saw was a blank, white room._

" _Hello?" Sally called out. No reply. She started walking but she never got far from her previous location. She was confused and stressed not understanding what was going on._

" _What do you think you are doing?" An unknown voice spoke, scaring Sally._

 _ **With Amy**_

" _One day she'll leave. I don't even know why Sonic introduced her to our gang 4 years ago. Everything was going perfectly fine without her." Amy muttered. She started walking not knowing where she was going. Instead, she found herself in the woods. She didn't know any woods nearby which she found odd but that didn't matter to her right now. She just wanted to be far away and have some time to think. She kept on walking until her legs felt tired and weak which she also found odd. She took a break to rest her legs but it didn't work. She kept on walking trying to resist the pain. Soon, she started walking very fast not aware of what was ahead._

 _A stacked pile of leaves was in her way and instead of going around them, she stepped over them. Unfortunately, she fell into a dark, deep hole that frightened Amy. She didn't stop screaming but after a couple of minutes of falling, she stopped. After finally seeing some color other than black, she fell into a river. She quickly swam out of the river and tried drying herself._

" _Where the heck am I? Why am I in a white room?" Amy asked. She began walking but to her shock, she knew she wasn't moving. All of a sudden, she saw brown figure and she couldn't believe who it was._

" _Sally?" Amy called. The sound of her name caught Sally's attention. She turned around and gasped but soon glared at her._

" _What are you doing here?" Sally asked, crossing her arms._

" _I'd like to ask you the same thing." Amy spoke._

" _I brought you two here for a reason." The deep, unknown voice spoke._

" _Who are you?" Amy asked._

" _I am known as the friend." The voice replied._

" _Okay, well friend…get me out of here. I don't want to be anywhere near her." Sally pointed._

" _Hey! Pointing is disrespectful. I'm the only one here anyway…" Amy spat._

" _You really think I have respect for you?" Sally asked, chuckling._

" _GIRLS! SILENCE! If you can be quiet, I can explain what's going on here." Friend remarked._

" _Then explain." Both girls said in sync._

" _I brought you two here because you guys were destined to fall into the hole and become the best of friends you guys were meant to be. But in order to find that inner friendship between you two, your friendship is put to the test with following challenges I will throw at you. Don't think this is easy because your life is at risk if you don't successfully pass my challenges."_

" _What?!" Amy yelled._

" _This is crazy! I'm not risking my life because of her." Sally rudely remarked._

" _You will never leave if you don't even try," Friend spoke. "I have given you these outfits for your first challenge."_

 _Amy and Sally were suddenly wearing the outfits friend gave to them. Amy wore a pink tank top with brown shorts and pink running shoes. Sally wore a light blue tank top with brown shorts and blue running shoes._

" _I will explain the challenge. There is a total of 10 challenges with each one getting harder as the last one. The first 5 are pretty decent but the last 5 are the most difficult." Friend explained._

" _Has anyone ever completed the 10 challenges?" Amy asked._

" _Nope." Friend responded._

Present

"Woah! So this friend voice actually did all of that?!" Silver asked amazed.

"Yeah. Believe me, it was scary." Amy responded.

"This is very interesting. Keep going!" Sonic excitedly remarked.

Everyone laughed.

"Alright, where was I?"

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This was fun! I came up with this not so long ago. Came up with it during class. I know a lot of you guys don't like Sally being the bad one or vice versa but Sally and Amy will get along obviously. TRUST ME, THIS WELL GET GOOD! If you have any suggestions about any friendship challenges Amy and Sally should face, please review your suggestions or PM me. I would be happy to see what ideas you guys have because I'm still THINKING. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. BYE!**


	2. Challenge 1: Trust Fall

**Here's chapter 2! Thank you Maxi-T for being the first to review. I appreciate it a lot. Enjoy!**

"Alright, where was I?"

" _What do you mean nobody has passed the 10 challenges!? What was the highest challenge someone has ever gotten to?" Sally asked._

" _Challenge 6." Friend replied._

" _They were close…what happens when you can't pass a challenge?" Amy asked, her curiosity getting the best of her._

" _You stay in this world for the rest of your life with no chance of escape."_

" _Are you serious…?" Sally asked._

" _Yes, I am. My world, my rules. How about we begin with our first challenge?" Friend suggested._

" _Sure, why not? Unless Sally doesn't mess it up…" Amy muttered._

" _I heard that. Maybe it might not even be me but you instead." Sally spat._

" _We'll see. Friend, what's the first challenge?" Amy asked._

" _A trust fall," Friend paused. "On a cliff."_

" _What?! Friend! I thought you said the first 5 were the easiest!" Sally cried._

" _I did. It doesn't sound as bad once you see how it works. Now, let me just transport you along with Amy to your destination where you must climb to the cliff. With one snap of my finger, it's up to you two to climb it together. Good luck."_

 _As Friend snapped his finger, Sally and Amy were both transported to what seemed to be an isolated mountain with no trees or any signs of animal life. They both looked around and saw nothing but the blue sky and a huge mountain with a visible cliff at the top._

" _We might as well start making our way up that mountain." Amy spoke, looking up at the mountain._

" _You don't tell me what to do. I decide when to start climbing." Sally exclaimed._

" _I can't believe out of all the people in the world who I could have been paired up it, it just had to be you." Amy angrily muttered, loud enough for Sally to hear._

" _You think I like this? Well, I don't. I'd rather be paired up with Sonic than with you."_

" _Leave Sonic out of this. Of course you would choose him since Sonic and you are good friends. I don't even know why he introduced you to our team. We were doing perfectly fine without you." Amy remarked, crossing her arms._

 _Sally was left speechless. She knew Amy had a point and that Sonic didn't have to introduce her to the gang. She didn't say anything after what Amy said and remained quiet, giving Amy the satisfaction of winning. As they began walking, Sally walked ahead of her which irritated Amy. Sally kept on walking while thinking of what was actually going on. She had a fight with Amy, ends up in a forest, falls into a hole where a mystical world exists, apparently needs to get along with Amy to escape this world alive. It seemed nothing but a dream to her._

 _Meanwhile Sally was deep in thought, Amy was also deep in thought. She didn't want to believe her life was at risk all because she can't get along with the person she most disliked. But can she really be best friends with the last person she would least expect? It seemed impossible but if they were destined to fall into the hole and go through life risking challenges, than it wouldn't hurt for her to try right?_

 _After minutes of complete silence, both girls saw the cliff they needed to reach. They're legs were exhausted and they couldn't wait for this challenge to be over. A couple more minutes went by and they both arrived. Friend was already waiting for them up in a cloud._

" _It's about time you guys got here." Friend spoke, sarcastically._

" _You try walking up this mountain with no water or any place to take a break." Amy angrily replied._

" _Yeah!" Sally agreed._

" _Yeah, yeah. Anyway, with the trust fall challenge I need someone to volunteer with the falling part."_

 _Amy and Sally both looked at each other with shock and fear after realizing what this challenge was really going to be like. Friend chuckled and rolled his eyes._

" _Either you guys choose or I will." Friend warned, impatiently._

" _I won't do it." Amy exclaimed._

" _Well, I won't do it either." Sally replied._

" _Just go."_

" _No! You!"_

" _Ughhh. Amy you stay up here and Sally and I will be at the bottom of the cliff." Friend quickly remarked, disappearing with Sally._

" _Wait!" Amy cried._

 _Friend and Sally arrived at the bottom of the cliff with Sally not knowing what she was going to do._

" _You're going to catch Amy when she falls." Friend explained, nonchalantly._

" _WHAT!?" Amy yelled from above, hearing every word Friend spoke._

" _You heard me girl. You will have to jump off and fall alright?" Friend yelled._

" _As if!"_

" _I'll push you if I have to. Sally, you must catch her if you don't want to lose your life or put it at risk."_

"… _..A-Alright…" Sally whispered._

 _Amy felt her heart beating as fast as Sonic's speed. She didn't trust Sally at all. But the point of this challenge is to trust her. That's what best friends do. They trust each other no matter what. Unfortunately, Amy and Sally weren't best friends. But this was just one big step she will ever take to become best friends with Sally. She turned her back not facing the cliff and took small steps backwards closing her eyes. As soon as she felt that her left leg didn't touch the ground, she knew it was now or never._

" _Here I go…" Amy whispered, feeling a tear roll down her cheeks. She fell back and felt gravity pushing her down. She was falling with no gear on and a person who was supposed to catch her that doesn't like her. But she knew if Sally didn't catch her, she would have to pay for it in whatever way Friend had in mind. After seconds of falling, she lost hope and faith in Sally catching her. Finally, she felt a pair of two arms that seemed to have caught her. She opened her eyes and she was surprised Sally had actually caught her._

" _You caught me…" Amy spoke, not knowing what else to say._

" _Well duh. I don't want to risk my life." Sally muttered, letting Amy go._

" _Well done! Now Sally…it's your turn." Friend exclaimed, disappearing with Sally._

 _Sally looked down below her and she felt her head spinning. If Amy could do it, so could she. Without any other thoughts, she jumped and immediately started screaming. Amy couldn't help but chuckle. She quickly caught Sally and set her down._

" _You're welcome." Amy muttered, walking away from Sally._

" _See? Wasn't so bad right? Challenge 1 complete. Tomorrow's challenge will be quite interesting. I'd like to see how Sally will react and what she will do." Friend explained, giving no more detail._

" _So, where are we going to sleep?" Amy asked._

" _In this cabin that I built for you two." Friend pointed, showing the cabin._

" _Ooo. That's a pretty cabin. Can't wait to relax." Sally remarked._

" _Now, go get some rest. I am impressed at today's challenge. But remember, this is just the beginning." Friend exclaimed, disappearing._

Present

"Wow!" Rouge excitedly spoke.

"This is getting good. No way he had you guys fall from a cliff." Tails exclaimed, not believing Amy and Sally's words.

"It happened." Amy replied.

"Keep going!" Cream demanded, excited to hear more.

"Alright! Challenge 2 it is."

 **A/N: Chapter 2 complete! I hope this chapter was good! See ya!**


	3. Challenge 2: Better or Bad clothing

**Here's chapter 3 to Enemies to Best Friends! Enjoy**

 _Amy and Sally woke up the next morning expecting that the events that happened yesterday was just a dream but unfortunately, it wasn't. They were both still in the same cabin that friend had built for them and they both groaned in annoyance._

" _Goooooooood Moooooorning girls! Ready for challenge 2?!" Friend excitedly asked._

 _Amy and Sally both shook their heads._

" _Well toooo bad! I am! Let's go!" Friend snapped his finger and led them to what seemed to be a mall._

" _Omg…are we going to do who shops the best because clearly I was born for this." Amy remarked._

" _No. This challenge is called Better clothing or Lame clothing. Best friends will always lend each other clothing or anything that they might need. But how willing are you to lend your best friend something that you really don't want her to have? Or borrow?" Friend asked._

" _Simple. Just give them a piece of clothing you think is ugly and you don't like anymore." Sally replied._

" _I'll explain the challenge. I will create two rooms that is full of random clothes. One room is for Sally and the other is for Amy. You have 2 minutes to pick out as many clothes as you can in a big basket I will give you and when your time is up, I will give you a mannequin and a different topic for you two to dress up your mannequin. If you fail to dress up your mannequin close to your topic, you fail the challenge." Friend explained._

" _But I don't get what's the point of this challenge…" Amy muttered._

" _You'll see…" Friend replied._

" _This should be easy." Sally remarked._

" _In your marks…get set…GO!" Friend yelled._

 _Both Amy and Sally ran to their assigned rooms and picked up as much of clothing they could pick up in hopes that they can match the topic that friend will give them. 2 minutes quickly went by and both Amy and Sally were teleported back to a blank room with two mannequins behind them._

" _Now you guys have 3 minutes to dress up your mannequin with the clothes you chose and dress them up according to the topic I will give you. Amy, your topic will be rock star themed and Sally, your theme will be rainbow themed. Good luck!"_

" _Oh no…I have nothing related to rock star themed except these ripped jeans but the rest of my clothing is all colorful…and a crazy haired wig. Wait…why did I even get this wig…?" Amy asked, staring at the wig._

" _Ha! I chose different colored outfit-…what? Why do I have almost all crazy and rock looking outfits?" Sally asked. She looked over at Amy's choice of clothing and gasped when she noticed all the colored clothing she had. She gulped and sighed._

" _Amy? Do you mind letting me borrow some of your clothing?" Sally asked, trying not to sound annoyed._

" _Why? You have your own." Amy replied._

" _You have the colored clothes that I need." Sally replied._

 _Amy looked over at Sally's clothing and noticed she had the rock clothing that she needed._

" _Only if you let me borrow some of yours."_

" _Fine." Sally responded, rolling her eyes. They both ran to get the clothing they needed with only 1 minute left. Amy and Sally soon started dressing their mannequin as they heard the clock ticking. With only 10 seconds left, Amy and Sally were both done just in time before Friend arrived with a clipboard._

" _Let's see what we have here…" Friend muttered looking at Amy's mannequin. He smiled and gave her a nod as an approval. Friend soon transitioned over to Sally's mannequin and looked around it. He gave a nod which meant both girls had passed the next challenge._

" _See? Sharing isn't so bad. You guys let each other borrow lame clothing or better clothing in order to complete this challenge."_

Present Time

"That challenge doesn't really sound so important." Silver exclaimed, receiving glares from the girls.

"Like you would know." Rouge replied, rolling her eyes.

"I actually remember all of us looking for you two everywhere!" Sonic remarked, thinking back.

 _After Amy and Sally's argument, the gang simply left the two alone expecting them to come back when they were feeling calmer. But, that didn't happen. A day had passed and neither of the two were heard from. Sonic thought something had happened yesterday and they couldn't protect themselves._

" _Guys…I think something happened with Amy and Sally. Amy would never just disappear along with Sally. One of the two would have come back at least." Sonic remarked._

" _Agreed. I went to Amy's house yesterday and the lights were all off. Her door was unlocked and I quickly peeked inside but I didn't hear her reply to my calls." Cream explained._

" _I went over Sally's house yesterday as well and everything was dark and quiet. I knew she wasn't sleeping because she always leaves a faint light on in her room and I didn't see it." Sonic explained._

" _Then this means we have to set a search party." Tails suggested._

" _Silver, Cream, and Rouge you guys will search the direction Sally went after she left and Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and I will search Amy's direction. We report back after we think we searched enough for one night alright?" Sonic asked, receiving nods from everyone._

 _Everyone soon left and went separate ways hoping to find both of their missing friends. Clearly everyone was worried but little did they know that in the next 10 days, they were going to find nothing that would lead to their disappearance._

"We would have never thought you were taken underground into some magical place this friend took you. We thought you guys actually ran away and would never come back!" Blaze laughed.

"We both would have obviously returned after we were feeling better but friend literally wouldn't let us leave." Amy responded.

"Continue with the story please!" Cream begged.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Till next time!**


End file.
